That Bench
by HoshiKirari
Summary: Jika aku mengatakan bahwa bangku taman ini adalah.. Saksi bisu kisah cinta ala fairy tale milik kita, kau setuju, 'kan? [Akashi X Reader/OC] [First POV] [Warning Inside] Happy reading, minna :3


Aku berjalan sembari sesekali bersenandung. Lalu berhenti sebentar untuk mengeratkan _coat _ku dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku. Ah, pantas hari ini dingin sekali. Karena musim dingin akan tiba beberapa hari lagi. Aku sedikit mendengus kemudian kembali berjalan ke direksi yang sudah _kami_ tentukan sebelumnya.

Memasuki sebuah taman di pusat kota. Aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat sebuah bangku di taman itu. Berjalan agak tergesa-gesa sampai didepan bangku tersebut. Memandanginya beberapa saat. Dan perlahan menarik kedua sudut bibirku keatas. Membentuk sebuah senyuman. Lalu segera menghempaskan tubuhku dibangku.

"Sudah lama ya…" Gumamku. Tanganku terus mengelus bagian bangku sebelahku yang kosong. Oh, sekarang aku merasa potongan-potongan film masa laluku dengan_nya_ disini mulai terputar di memoriku. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama kami. Sampai _saat itu_. Ya, salah satu hari terindah dihidupku. Senyum manis tidak berhenti merekah dibibir mungilku saat mengigat semua itu.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**That Bench**

**Akashi X Reader/OC/YOU!**

**WARNING! Typo(s)? EYD yang tidak sesuai, banyak flashbacknya, yang di italic itu flashback, OOC, serta kekurangan lainnya.**

* * *

_Aku terus berlari sembari mengenggam erat beberapa roti ditanganku. Tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang mengejar sambil meneriakiku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, lalu berdecih sesaat ketika melihat orang-orang itu. Heh, mereka itu orang kaya. Jadi kurasa tidak apa jika aku_ mengambil _beberapa roti di tokonya, 'kan? Toh mereka tak akan jatuh miskin jika hanya seperti ini. Huh. Orang-orang zaman sekarang benar-benar tidak punya hati sepertinya. Tak tahu kah mereka jika diluar sana banyak orang kelaparan, sedangkan mereka asyik berfoya-foya dengan uangnya._

"_Hei! Berhenti! Dasar maling!"_

"_Kembalikan roti itu atau akan kupanggilkan polisi, hei!"_

"_Dasar gadis tak tahu diri! Berhenti kau!"_

"_Sial, larinya cepat sekali!"_

_Mendengar teriakan mereka yang tertuju untukku, aku hanya mendengus geli. Kembali kupalingkan wajahku kebelakang. Melihat wajah mereka yang memerah karena marah, aku hanya bisa menyeringai lalu terkikik pelan. Aku terus mempercepat langkahku. Agar mereka tak mengenali wajahku, aku membetulkan posisi topi lusuh yang agak miring dikepala ku._

_Ah, aku mulai lelah berlari seperti ini._ Sebaiknya aku segera mengakhiri ini, _pikirku. Lalu aku menoleh kearah kanan. Lucky! Ada gang kecil! Mereka pasti akan berhenti mengejarku jika aku masuk kesana. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mengubah direksi langkahku. Berbelok ke kanan memasuki gang yang hanya muat untuk satu orang. Memicingkan mataku karena gelap. Dan berusaha menahan napas._ _Uh, sungguh _wangi_ disini._

"_Ah, sial! Dia masuk kesana. Bagaimana ini?"_

"_Benar-benar gadis liar!"_

"_Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Akan langsung kuseret ke kantor polisi!"_

"_Sudah, lebih baik kita kembali lagi saja."_

_Aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya menemukan jalan keluar dari gang wangi ini. Menoleh lagi kebelakang._ _Dan_ bingo! _Orang-orang itu sudah tidak mengejarku lagi. Mengalihkan pandanganku ke direksi depan dan menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian puas._

_Aku menghentikan lari ku saat sudah benar-benar keluar dari gang tersebut. Uh, otot-otot ku menegang. Menyeka keringat yang terus mengucur dari dahi dan pelipisku. Mengatur deru napasku agar normal kembali. Dan segera melihat sekitar. Waw! Ternyata gang ini mengarah ke taman di pusat kota. Aku kembali menyeringai puas dan mulai berjalan mendekati sebuah bangku dibawah pohon sakura yang agak dipinggiran taman tersebut. _

_Aku langsung menduduki bangku tersebut. Menghela napas lega, lalu merasakan perutku yang benar-benar minta diisi. Ah iya, aku belum makan dari kemarin malam, makanya aku_ mengambil _roti disampingku ini 'kan. Aku terkekeh pelan dan mulai menggigit roti yang daritadi kupertahankan. Terus mengunyah sambil merasakan angin sore musim gugur yang menyejukkan. Suasana seperti ini benar-benar menenangkan. Aku melamun sambil terus mengunyah. Sampai sebuah suara bariton yang menginterupsi ketenanganku._

"_Nona, boleh aku duduk disana? Disampingmu?" Sontak aku menoleh dan sedikit mengangkat topi yang agak mengganggu penglihatanku. Dan ketika itu aku melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai merah darah dan bermata aneh. Hei, bayangkan! Matanya belang! Sebelah kanan berwarna_ scarlet. _Sedangkan yang kiri berwarna _gold. _Tanpa sadar, aku mendengus geli melihat matanya._

"_Hei_, _what do you see, Miss?_"_ Ia mengernyit heran. Tatapannya yang tadi datar langsung berubah seolah ingin mengintimidasiku. Uh oh. Kurasa ia mulai marah. Aku berdehem sekali sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya._

"_Ah um._ Nothing. Sorry._ Dan, silahkan." Aku menggeser tubuhku ke kanan. Mempersilahkan ia duduk. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, ia langsung duduk disampingku dan mulai mengotak-atik _handphone_ nya._

_Aku masih asyik mengunyah roti ku. Mencoba mengabaikan suara berisik dari orang sebelahku. Meliriknya sebentar dari ekor mataku. Dan mendengus kesal._ _For God's sake_! _Apa-apaan laki-laki ini? Auranya begitu mengintimidasi. Tatapannya dingin. Dan ia masih tetap mengotak-atik_ handphone _nya_. _Dan lagi_ handphone _nya sangat berisik! Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Tapi sungguh menganggu sore ku yang tenang! Ukh. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku merasakan alis ku berkedut kesal. Oh,_ Kami-sama!

_Akhirnya aku menoleh kearahnya. Memberikannya tatapan tajam. _"Sorry. But your phone…" _aku terdiam sesaat. Lalu melanjutkan, "suara-suara dari _handphone _mu sungguh berisik."_

_Merasa terusik akan omonganku, ia memutar kepalanya. Menatap langsung mataku._ Shit! _Tatapannya benar-benar mengintimidasiku! Seakan-akan ia ingin menelanku hidup-hidup!_

"What's your problem, huh?" _Suara bariton nya terdengar sanggat sarkastik di gendang telingaku._

"Your phone… It's annoys me, you know? _Mengganggu ketenanganku." Aku tetap memberikannya tatapan tajamku._

"_Tapi sayangnya ini adalah tempat umum, Nona." Ia memicingkan matanya. Mendengarnya, aku menggeram kesal. Dan langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke direksi lain._

"_Roti itu yang tadi kau curi dari toko roti disana_, right?" _Seketika aku hampir tersedak saat mendengar perkataannya._ What? Bagaimana dia tahu? Jangan-jangan tadi dia melihatku?_ Batinku resah. Dengan kaku, aku kembali menatapnya. Lidahku kelu. Aku bahkan tak bisa membalas kata-katanya barusan._

_Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan dihadapanku._ Heck! _Apa-apaan tatapannya itu? Tatapan merendahkan! "Tak kusangka, kau itu seorang pencuri, _Miss." _Seringaiannya semakin lebar._

_Merasakan darahku yang mulai mendidih akibat kata-katanya. Aku langsung berdiri dan menatapnya garang_. "It's none of your business. So, just shut up!" _Ujarku sambil meremas roti yang masih tersisa setengah ditanganku. Seringaiannya masih terpampang diwajahnya._

_Lalu tiba-tiba dia ikut berdiri dan berbalik arah__—berjalan __meninggalkanku. Aku yang masih bingung dan kesal dengannya, hanya bisa menatapnya tajam. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa._

"_Seijuurou," ia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh padaku. Jeda sedetik, lalu ia kembali berjalan._

"_Akashi Seijuurou. Itu namaku. Kuharap kau mengingatnya."_

Eh?

.

.

.

Aku mendegus kesal saat mengingat masa laluku itu. Apa-apaan dia. Setelah mengatakan namanya itu, dia langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tapi seketika aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku keatas—membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Dan sejak saat itu, entahlah, kami menjadi dekat. Kebetulan juga sekolah kami tidak begitu jauh satu sama lain. Dan terkadang ia akan menunggu ku digerbang sekolah dan mengantarku pulang. Hampir setiap akhir pekan pun, ia mengunjungiku di panti asuhan. Ah, ya, memang aku selama ini tinggal di panti asuhan. Sampai saat ini pun aku tidak mengetahui siapa orang tua ku sebenarnya. Menyedihkan, bukan?

Dan juga terkadang sebelum pulang, kami akan ketaman ini untuk sekedar duduk. Jika ada pertandingan basket pun, terkadang ia akan mengajakku untuk melihatnya bertanding. Dia sangat hebat jika dilapangan! _Seriously, He's really cool_!

Meskipun kepribadiannya yang rada… err.. menyeramkan, mungkin? Entahlah. Ditambah dengan tatapan dan auranya yang begitu mengintimidasi! Tapi ia adalah teman yang cukup baik. Sungguh. Ia bahkan cukup perhatian—dan menyeramkan pada orang lain disekitarnya.

Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan diriku saat bertemu dengannya. Jika bersamanya, aku merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu sedang mengepak-ngepakkan sayap nya dirongga dada ku. Jantungku berdentum keras. Dan tak jarang pula kedua pipi ku akan bersemu merah karena dia.

Awalnya aku tak mengerti kenapa diriku seperti ini. Tapi lama kelamaan, aku sadar, bahwa… aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Sial! Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou! Aku merasa bahwa aku adalah orang terkonyol didunia ini! Mana mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuurou-_sama_ akan balik menyukaiku yang hanya seorang anak yatim piatu ini? Sekolahpun aku mendapatkan beasiswa. Sungguh keajaiban, bukan? Awalnya aku benar-benar _desperate_ tentang ini. Tapi semua berubah, saat musim semi. Ia mengajakku ke taman ini. Dibangku ini.

.

.

.

_Aku menghela napas._ Ada apa sih Akashi memanggilku. Merepotkan saja. Huh,_ batinku. Aku berjalan dengan sedikit menghentakkan kaki ku kerena kesal. Padahal sekarang itu hari libur. Tapi Akashi memintaku untuk ketaman. Sungguh menyebalkan. _

_Saat melihat seseorang dengan rambut merah sedang duduk dibangku taman dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran, aku langsung mengetahui, ia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab yang menyuruhku kesini. Ya, Akashi Seijuurou. Orang yang selama beberapa bulan ini yang telah mencuri hatiku. Sial._

"_Akashi-kun!" Aku melambaikan tanganku kearahnya dan langsung berlari menghampiri dirinya. Ia memandangku dengan wajah _stoic, _seperti biasa. Saat aku sampai dihadapannya, ia mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk disampingnya._

"_Ada apa menyuruh ku kesini? Kau mengganggu acara tidurku tahu." Aku mengembungkan pipiku dan segera duduk disebelahnya. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, ia tetap menatap lurus kedepan. Setelah sekian detik ia belum juga menjawab, aku yang mulai kesal, segera menepuk pundaknya agak kencang._

"_Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Aku agak mengguncang tubuhnya. Tapi ia tetap bungkam. Aku menautkan kedua alisku._ Hari ini kau aneh, Akashi-kun, _pikirku._

"_Aku menyukaimu." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aku tercenung. A-apa tadi dia bilang? menyukaiku? Aku tidak salah dengarkan? _

"_Hei! Aku menyukaimu. Kau dengarkan?" Kali ini ia mengatakannya sambil menatapku. Aku balik menatapnya, mencari sebuah kebohongan di kedua matanya. Tapi yang aku dapat hanya sebuah kejujuran dibalik kedua mata berbeda warna miliknya._ _Oh,_ Kami-sama… _Tatapan matanya sungguh menghipnotisku. _

_Perasaanku melambung tinggi. Aku benar-benar merasa ribuan__—__tidak bahkan jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan didadaku. Sesak. Sesak karena kebahagiaan yang membuncah. Lidahku sungguh kelu. Untuk mengatakan satu kalimat pun tidak bisa. _

_Ia tetap menatapku intens. "Bagaimana? Kau menyukaiku juga 'kan? Ah, itu pasti._ So, would you be my girlfriend?" _Mendengar pertanyaannya, aku melongo hebat. Aku juga merasakan hangat menjalar pipiku. Sial, pasti kali ini wajahku sudah sangat memerah didepannya! Tapi aku sama sekali belum bisa mengontrol diriku untuk berbicara. _

_Beberapa sekon terlewati, Akashi menghela napasnya. "Baiklah. Jika kau diam seperti itu, kuanggap kau mengatakan_ ya. _Kau ingatkan, aku ini absolut. Jadi aku tidak menerima penolakan. Dan mulai saat ini, panggil aku Seijuurou. Karena kau adalah milikku." Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Aku merasakan otakku berhenti bekerja. Aku masih melongo hebat. Tidak percaya dengan semua ini. _

_Tapi tiba-tiba, ia bangkit dan mencium kedua pipiku. Sontak pipiku semakin bersemu merah karenanya. Setelah itu, ia kembali menyeringai lalu pergi meninggalkanku__—yang masih sibuk mencerna semua ini—begitu saja. _

_Setelah satu menit berlalu, aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku. Pipiku kembali memanas hebat. Langsung membalikkan badanku ke direksi ia pergi tadi dan berteriak,_

"_AKASHI SEIJUUROU!"_

.

.

.

Kali ini aku tertawa kecil ketika mengingat Seijuurou menyatakan cintanya. _For God's sake_! Seenaknya saja dia membuat keputusan secara sepihak seperti itu! Padahal waktu itu aku belum mengatakan apapun padanya!

Tapi tentu saja aku sangat bahagia. Sebenarnya aku pun tak keberatan menjadi pacarnya. Dan sejak saat itu, aku jadi tahu sifat lain dari dirinya. _Hell yeah! He's so gentleman at all. Especially, to me. _Meski sikapnya yang selalu absolut, tidak ingin ditentang, dan menganggap dirinya selalu benar. _But seriously! He's really good person_. Selama kami pacaran, ia selalu memperlakukanku layaknya seorang tuan putri. Dan aku benar-benar menghargainya. Karena baru kali itu ada seorang yang memperlakukanku seperti itu.

Jujur saja, aku bahkan merasakan bahwa aku adalah perempuan paling beruntung sedunia ketika menerima cintanya. Dia benar-benar bersikap baik dan lembut padaku.

Dan kami berpacaran selama hampir 3 tahun. Selama itu juga aku sangat bahagia bersama Seijuurou. Waktu itu pun, kami sudah lulus SMA dan akan melanjutkan pendidikan masing-masing. Tapi sebenarnya, hal itu lah yang membuatku takut…

.

.

.

_Aku duduk termenung di bangku taman ini. kepulan asap keluar dari hidung dan mulutku saat aku bernapas. Sudah setengah jam lamanya aku duduk sendirian disini. Menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini membuatku gelisah. _

_Perlahan aku menyenderkan punggungku di bangku. Memejamkan mata sebentar. Dan saat itu lah aku merasakan seseorang telah duduk disebelah kananku. Wangi_ mint_ langsung menyapa indra penciumanku. Ah, aku sudah sangat mengenal wangi ini. _

_Aku langsung membuka mataku dan menoleh ke kanan. Tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya sedang memejamkan matanya._

"_Hei. Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi tahu. Hampir saja aku meninggalkanmu disini." candaku sembari memajukan bibirku beberapa centimeter. Ia membuka kelopak matanya. Lantas menoleh kepadaku. Memperlihatkan manik indahnya. Menatapku beberapa detik, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya._

"Sei, what's wrong?" _Ia tetap membungkam mulutnya. Aku menghela napas. _

"_Aku akan pindah ke London. Untuk melanjutkan studi ku." Ia mulai menatapku lagi. Aku tersenyum tipis._

"_Ya. aku tahu itu. Lalu?"_

_Ia menghela napas. "Kurasa lebih baik kita_ break."

_Aku membelalakan mataku tak percaya. Apa dia bilang tadi…_ break? Hei, Akashi Seijuurou-sama, are you freakin' kidding me, huh?

_Dadaku sesak bukan main. Tidak. Bukan sesak yang sama sewaktu ia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku dulu. Sesak kali ini sangat menyakitkan. Napasku mulai memburu. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat sampai buku-buku jariku memutih._

"_K-kau bercanda kan?" Aku berusaha tersenyum. _

_Ia menghela napas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau kau ke London? Ada yang salah?" Aku merasakan pandanganku mulai buram karena terhalangi air mata. _

"_Kau tahu kan, hubungan jarak jauh itu tidak pernah berhasil. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu lebih dari ini." _

"_Jika kau seperti ini, kau malah semakin menyakitiku, Akashi Seijuurou!" Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Aku takut jika aku mengedipkan mataku, air mata ini akan tumpah._

"_Aku akan pergi lama. Meninggalkanmu di—"_

"_Aku tidak peduli berapa lama kau akan pergi. Aku akan tetap menunggumu." Aku memotong perkataannya. Menggenggam erat tangan kirinya. Seakan-akan jika aku melepasnya sebentar saja, ia akan pergi jauh—yang sebenarnya Akashi memang benar-benar akan pergi. _

_Lantas ia menarik tubuhku lembut kedalam pelukannya. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya. Berusaha agar isak tangisku tak terdengar. Ia mengelus rambutku. Mengecup puncak kepalaku lembut. _

"_Kalau begitu, tunggu aku 4 tahun lagi disini." Ia berbisik tepat ditelingaku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti. Ia mendorong bahuku pelan. Melepaskan pelukan ini. _

_Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kerahku. Menghapus jarak diantara kami sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu menggesekkan hidungnya di hidungku. Dan menempelkan dahinya dikeningku. Manik dwiwarna nya menatapku lembut._

"_Kau akan menungguku 'kan?" Bisiknya seduktif._

"_Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun." Setelah itu, ia mengecupkan bibirnya lembut dengan milikku. Aku kembali menangis diam-diam saat mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan pergi lama. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menggenggam tanganku. Tidak ada yang memelukku lagi. Tidak ada yang mengecup puncak kepalaku lagi. Dan tidak akan ada lagi yang mencium bibirku seperti ini. seperti yang selalu ia lakukan padaku._

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum miris saat mengingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu. Menautkan kedua tanganku kuat sehingga buku-buku jariku memutih. Lalu menghela napas keras. Dan tersenyum kembali. Senyum tulus menunggu kepulangannya.

Dan akhirnya pun hari yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak 4 tahun belakangan ini telah tiba. Hari dimana aku bisa melihat surai merah darahnya, manik dwiwarna, seringaian, tatapan matanya yang begitu mengintimidasi, dan semua tentangnya. _Yeah. Today, He's come back_.

Tak terasa sudah satu jam aku menunggu nya disini. Jujur saja, aku agak cemas. Apa kau tidak akan datang? Apakah kau sudah tidak mengingatku Sei? Apa kau lupa janji kita? Dan bagaimana rupa mu sekarang ini? Apa kau sudah….. tidak mencintai ku lagi? Atau bahkan sekarang kau sudah mempunyai pendamping yang lain selama disana? Beribu pertanyaan singgah diotakku. Dan semua itu hanya tentang mu. Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau lama, Sei…" Gumamku dengan suara pelan. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Melihat langit yang ber awan. Lalu menatap lurus kedepan lagi.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Kurasa ada yang menutup mataku dari belakang. _Siapa ini?_ Pikirku.

_Tunggu… wangi ini… aku kenal dengan wangi _mint_ ini…_

"Ingat aku?" Seseorang berbisik seduktif tepat di telinga ku.

_Suara bariton ini…_

Sontak aku langsung menarik tangannya yang menutupi mataku. Menoleh ke belakang. Dan aku menemukannya. Ya. Surai merahnya masih tetap seperti dulu, hanya sekarang sudah sedikit lebih panjang. Tatapannya tetap mengintimidasi. Senyuman maupun seringaiannya masih sama seperti dulu. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat lebih tegas.

Ia tersenyum tipis kearahku. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. _Benarkah ini? Benarkah yang didepanku ini Akashi Seijuurou?_

Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, ia berkata, "Ya, ini aku. Akashi Seijuurou." Suaranya terdengar sangat indah di indera auditori ku. Tanpa kusadari, setelah mendengar suaranya, liquid-liquid bening mulai berlomba menuruni pipiku. Aku meremas lembut tangannya yang masih ku genggam.

"_Don't cry anymore_. Aku disini." Ia melepaskan tanganku dan mulai berjalan ke hadapanku. Kemudian berjongkok—menyamakan tinggi kami saat ini. Lalu menghapus air mataku dengan lembut. Alih-alih mendengarkan perkataannya yang menyuruhku berhenti menangis, aku malah semakin menangis didepannya.

Melihatku yang belum berhenti menangis, ia mendengus. Menarik tangannya dari pipiku, dan berpindah ke kepalaku untuk mengacak-acak rambutku. "Kau masih saja _cengeng_ seperti dulu. Berhenti menangis. Ini perintah. Aku tidak suka penolakkan. Kau ingat itu 'kan?" Ia menyeringai tipis saat mengatakannya.

Melihat seringaiannya, sontak aku menghentikan tangisku. Segera menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipiku dengan agak kasar. Dan mengembungkan pipiku—pura-pura marah. "Dan kau tetap merasa absolut. Mana mungkin aku melupakan itu?" Ia terkekeh.

"Aku memang absolut, Nona." Aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Baiklah, Tuan absolut. Jadi… Kapan kau tiba di Tokyo, eh?" Ia mengganti posisinya, yang kini telah duduk di samping kananku. Netra nya memandang lurus kedepan.

"Baru saja. Dan aku langsung kesini. Menemuimu."

Aku menaikkan alis kananku. "Menemuiku? Segitu yakin nya kau bahwa aku menunggumu disini?" Tanya ku dengan nada dan tatapan mengejek.

Akhirnya ia mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian. "Tentu. Aku ini tidak pernah salah. Buktinya kau ada disini. Menungguku."

"Hee~ siapa bilang aku disini menunggumu? Aku menunggu pacarku tahu." Aku melipat tanganku didepan dada. Mengangkat sedikit daguku—sok bersikap angkuh.

Kini gantian ia yang memutar bola matanya. "Memang siapa pacarmu itu? Beritahu aku."

Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku. "Kenapa kau seperti sangat ingin tahu, eh?" Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu menghela napas panjang. Aku tergelak.

"Baiklah baiklah~ akan kuberitahu. Hmm.." Aku terdiam sejenak dengan posisi memiringkan kepalaku dan jari telunjukku menyentuh daguku—layaknnya orang berpikir. Sedetik kemudian, aku menyeringai ke arahnya. "Dia itu sangat tampan. Matanya yang berbeda warna tapi sangat indah. Seringaiannya yang memesona. Aroma _mint_ yang berasal dari tubuhnya yang memabukkan. Dan surai berwarna merah darah yang semakin membuatku tergila-gila padanya. Ah, ia benar-benar layaknya seorang pangeran dari negri dongeng. Sebenarnya, aku sangaaat berharap untuk bisa menjadi permaisuri nya selamanya. Dan nama pangeran itu adalah….." Kembali aku memotong perkataanku. Seringaian dibibirku pun semakin lebar.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Itulah nama sang pangeran yang selalu menjadi penghias mimpi-mimpi ku tiap malam."

Lalu aku memfokuskan netra ku padanya. "_Aitakatta, _Seijuurou." Kini aku tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia langsung merengkuh tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Hangat. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini darinya. Aku membalas pelukannya dengan lebih erat. Sial, aku benar-benar merindukan pria ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Selama ini aku selalu memikirkanmu. Kau pun selalu menjadi bunga tidurku setiap malam. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Jadi…" Ia melepas pelukannya. Menatapku tepat di indera visualku. Tatapan matanya seakan memaksaku untuk terhipnotis padanya seorang.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Kau mau 'kan?" Ia meremas lembut tanganku. Tatapannya kini begitu teduh. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. aku sungguh tidak mengira ia akan melamarku secepat ini. Bahkan ini pertama kali nya kami bertemu kembali setelah 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. _Apa aku sedang bermimpi?_

Ia kemudian kembali berjongkok dihadapanku. Merogoh saku _coat_ nya. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Lalu membukanya didepanku. Aku langsung membelalakan mataku saat melihat benda yang ada didalamnya. Mataku kembali mengeluarkan liquid-liquid bening. Ia kembali meremas tanganku lembut seperti tadi.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Membangun kisah cinta ala _fairy tale_ kesukaanmu. Menjadikanmu permaisuriku satu-satu nya selamanya. Membuatmu menjadi ratuku di kerajaan kecil kita bersama pangeran-pangeran serta putri-putri kecil kita nanti. Bagaimana? _Will you marry me?_"

Mendengar semua perkataannya, air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang mengelitik perutku. Perasaan bahagia, _i guess_.Aku pun ikut meremas tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku. Kuperhatikan cincin yang ia sodorkan kepadaku. Cincin emas utih dengan ukiran mahkota ditengahnya. Serta adanya batu rubi diatas ukiran mahkota yang kian mempercantik cincin tersebut.

"Tentu. Mana mungkin aku menolakmu, Seijuurou-kun." Aku tersenyum lembut meski air mata ini masih mengalir deras dari mataku. Segera ia memasangkan cincin indah tersebut ke jari manisku. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda. Ia tersenyum sangat tulus kali ini. Tatapannya pun sangat lembut.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan. Jangan menangis." Tangannya yang bebas kini menghapus air mataku. Sedangkan aku hanya terus terisak. Kemudian ia mengecup keningku, lalu mencium kedua kelopak mataku, turun ke hidung, selanjutnya pipi, dan yang terakhir, ia mengecup bibirku. Melumatnya lembut. Aku hanya terdiam. Hanya menggenggam tangan hangatnya. Entah sejak kapan tangisan ku sudah terhenti.

Setelahnya, ia memelukku. Membelai rambut panjangku. Dan berbisik tepat ditelingaku, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. _Aishiteru yo._" Aku tersenyum. Balas memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Aishiteru, _Seijuurou-kun."

.

.

_Kami dipertemukan pertama kali di bangku taman ini._

_Saling menyatakan perasaan pun dibangku ini._

_Sampai saat ia memutuskan hubungan ini pun disini._

_Hingga kini kami dipertemukan kembali di taman ini._

_Dibangku ini._

_Di taman serta bangku ini pun ia melamarku._

_Ne, Sei…_

_Jika aku mengatakan bahwa bangku taman ini adalah.._

_Saksi bisu kisah cinta ala _fairy tale _milik kita,_

_Kau setuju, 'kan?_

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N : Huwaaaahh~ akhirnya selese juga ini fic. akhirnya bisa juga saya bikin fic Akashi X Reader yaaa~ meski _rush_ banget sih. apalagi endingnya. huhuhuhu. TTwTT saya juga nggak ngece ulang ini fic, jadi maaf kalo ada typo atau sejenisnya. maaf juga ya karena masih banyak banget kekurangannya. tapi saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat fic ini kok. :"3 dan maaf juga kalo bahasa inggrisnya _rush_ banget. huahahahhaha. :"D **

**hnng.. kayaknya itu aja deh ya. nggak mau banyak omong lagi deh. Silahkan review yaa~ segalanya saya terima dengan senang hati kok. flame pun saya terima, asal yang membangun ya~ huehehe. XD **

**terima kasih yang sudah baca fic ini ya. :3**

_**without A/N : 3.362 word**_

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
